Su Ru
*Imperial Queen (帝后) *Godly General Su (苏神将) |afiliation = ! *Heaven's Edge's Su Clan--Founder#94 *Min Ren's general#94 |occupation = ! *Founder#94 *General#94 *Imperial Queen--proclaimed by Dark Crow#97 |relatives = *Su Clan (ancestors) *unnamed son from *Heaven's Edge's Su Clan (descendants) **Su Clan Master **Su Yonghuang |master(s) = |disciple(s) = |gender = !Female#94 |age = |status = Dead |era = !6#94 |race = !Humans#94 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#94 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#94 |nation = |city = |level = !Virtuous Paragon--at least |first_appearance = 94-Mentioned |death_appearance = 94-Mentioned |history = Origin Su Ru was born at the start of the Emperors Era in a famous and prestigious clan. She possessed peerless beauty, great wisdom and extreme talent. Thanks to it, she was noticed by Dark Crow who recruited her to become Min Ren's general. At that time Min Ren was only a boy with absolutely nothing, so Su Ru's clan naturally didn't want her to join his side. Eventually, Dark Crow convinced Su Ru to stay with Min Ren, and in result she was abandoned by her family and friends. General As she followed Min Ren, Su Ru quickly became one of his most powerful and important general. She recruited many geniuses to Min Ren's side. For hundreds of years, Su Ru was always meticulously standing by Min Ren's side. Him becoming an Immortal Emperor was marked by her unerasable presence and efforts. Even Min Ren's declaration to the world, when he became an Immortal Emperor, was written by her. Son Su Ru had always loved Min Ren, and from Dark Crow's perspective, she was the most suitable candidate to become an Imperial Queen. However, Min Ren fell in love with a different woman and refused to marry anyone else. No matter how he tried, Dark Crow could not convince Min Ren to change his mind. Eventually, he decided to force the matter. He used the moment when Min Ren's spirit left his body and made his physical body sleep together with Su Ru to impregnate her. The process was successful, but when Min Ren's spirit returned, he was greatly enraged. This matter caused Min Ren and Dark Crow to almost completely break up. Min Ren's attitude caused Su Ru to be dispirited so she left in sadness. Dark Crow felt guilty towards Su Ru, so he used his most priceless treasures and a heaven-defying method to create the Heaven's Edge's Su Clan for her and 's son. Dark Crow even made an exception in his rules and allowed her to pass over the Solar Immortal Physique Merit Law and the War God Formula to her and Min Ren's descendants. Current Era Li Qiye still felt guilty towards Su Ru even millions of years later. When he met her and Min Ren's descendant Su Yonghuang, he decided to use this opportunity to give Su Ru a proper title. He told the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's elders that Su Ru was an Imperial Queen - official wife of . Even though it was already too late for Su Ru, at the very least, it allowed her descendant Su Yonghuang to accept her ancestry. |techniques = |items = }}